percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flames of Hope Ch 26
''Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Chapter 26~Jail Break The dark figure stood in front of his throne. His presence alone could be felt in the room as my legs seemed to tremble. “I’m sorry Leiomenos,” Melinoe said from her crouched up spot at his feet. She curled at his feet and began to beg for forgiveness, saying how there were too many of us. “Don’t worry, it will all be over soon,” Leiomenos said as he lowered and hand to help her up. She grasped his hand, but his armor began to glow and she tried her best to pull away. However, he body began to be sucked into his armor and we heard her scream. It became faint however when the armor’s glow began to fade and once it did, her voice was gone. It was then that he turned around to face us. “Now all that is left is Zeus. Once he falls, all will be mine!” he said he looked at our expressions. “You’ll have to go through us first!” said someone. A kid I knew from camp stepped forward and raised his spear toward the sky. “I am Joe, son of Zeus; Eat Voltage!!!” Storm clouds began to form above out heads and three lightning bolts came flying down. However, Leiomenos raised his hand and simply allowed the lightning to hit him. The lightning however seemed to have little effect as the bolts were absorbed into him. “Now, feel my power,” he said. He lowered his hand and pointed at us as a wave of water erupted from his hand. We all started backing up until another demigod jumped forward. I think her name was Angelica, but I knew she was a daughter of Poseidon. “Everyone get behind me,” she shouted and pulled out her trident. She made a large thrusting moment against the wall of water and the wave split in two. However, she instantly fell to the ground as if the power required was too much for her. “Are you ok?” someone said as they ran up to help her up. I looked at the girl who had short red hair and green eyes. I knew in an instant that it was Erika. “I’m fine,” Angelica said as she got to her feet. “I’m just a little tired. I’ve lost a lot of power.” “You’ll lose more than your power,” Leiomenos said as he began walking. “Prepare to lose your lives.” “Everyone get downstairs!” I told them and while no one wanted to retreat, they didn’t have much of a choice. As everyone started exiting the throne to reach the walkway, I remembered something. “Also, don’t attack the monsters, they’re helping us.” At that moment, everyone looked at me like I had grown a third head. However they didn’t argue and I started directing people out. “Leaving so soon?” Leiomenos said and he snapped his finger. A large gate began to close at the entrance to the throne room and I see Erika carrying Angelica toward us. Megan runs over to them and pushes them through the gate. The only people left in the throne room were me, Megan, and Leiomenos. “Keep going, we’ll be right behind you,” Megan said as they grasped each other’s hands between the gaps in the gate. “I’ll hold you to that,” Erika said and they walked toward the staircase downstairs. “So now it is just you and me,” Leiomenos said as he began to walk toward us. “Megan get away from here,” I told her. I raised my hammer and felt a golden light cover my body as small wings appeared on my shoes and a winged helmet appeared on my head. “But..” she said in protest. “Just do it!” I shouted and she walked away into one of the halls. “Do you think you can win?” Leiomenos said as he extended his wings and flew at me and punched at the spot I had been. I managed to move away quick enough, but I saw the crater left by the impact and knew I didn’t want to be on the receiving end. “Do you think you can challenge me?” he said as he once again took a swing and I rolled away just in time. “I have the powers of not only a god, but several gods!” “You don’t have speed,” I told him, but he just laughed at this. “Yes, your father has been a tough one to track down, but he is of no concern. He is only a god of messengers and when I am done, there will be no need for something as frivolous as that,” Leiomenos said and he began to unleash his power. A large vine grew from the ground and chased me around the room while a small group of undead warriors appeared out of the ground. I was also running out of room to run as a ring of water and fire started closing in around the room. He then raised his hand and began to blow Greek fire like a flamethrower. I kept outrunning him, but I didn’t have the ability to attack him and I was already getting tired. Then, he blasted with his other hand and created a small explosion that I couldn’t dodge. I tripped on the crater and went rolling on the ground and even bounced a couple time. The golden light faded from my body along with the wings and helmet. “You see now that speed will only get you so far?” Leiomenos said. He walked up to me, but flinched when he saw a light erupt from my back pocket. “The links, so you found where I hidden the real one. Quite ingenious, wouldn’t you agree?” The links flew into the air and began to circle around him before combining together and started wrapping around him. They then stretched out and connected to the pillars all around the room, but he didn’t seem worried. In fact he didn’t even struggle as the chains finished chaining up the monster. “These only work when I’m at my base power. In fact I control the powers of the most of the gods that made these chains,” he said and he broke free in one motion, the same way Sam had broken free of the Earthborn earlier. Meanwhile, I was still recovering on the floor of his throne room. I watched as he walked slowly toward me and scratched his metal claws together causing sparks to fly. “It was nice knowing you. I’m glad you made it this far as I wanted to kill you myself,” he rose his clawed hand to jab into my chest. However, he stopped and began to yell in pain. He began to reach to his back and I wondered what was happening. As he turned around, I saw Megan as she held onto her two swords that she had driven into his back. The metal however began to burn red hot because of the Greek fire that the god was made of and Megan had to let go, crying from the pain of her burned hands. The swords themselves burned away and the wounds seemed to heal as his armor fixed the gaps she had made. He then turned his attention on her as I tried pulling myself to my feet. “Nolan, I’m sorry,” Megan said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I then watched as Leiomenos drove one of his clawed hands into her body and then tossed her right in front of me. I held her in my arms and she lifted her hand to caress my cheek. My vision became blurred as my eyes filled with tears and I was forced to watch as the life left her eyes and her hand dropped to the floor. “What’s wrong, did I break the weak mortal?” Leiomenos taunted. “You definitely broke something,” I replied and a golden light flickered in my eyes. '''Next Chapter' Chapter 27~How Far is Too Far? Author's Note So a few friends asked for cameo roles so I put them in there with links to their respective pages. The two were Joe, son of Zeus and Angelica, daughter of Poseidon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111